Ladies' man Destiny
by Exodya
Summary: //One-shot// //Quirvine// //Quistis x Irvine// //English version of "El Destino del Donjuán"// Quistis overhears Irvine while he's talking to their little baby. Too sweet that you may get caries. Nice reading!


**A ****Ladies' man Destiny**

It's about 12 o'clock, and it's about time to give this milk to my baby.

My first baby. Our first baby. A beautiful and healthy baby boy, with a pair of especially strong lungs when he's hungry.

Though… it's strange… he's not crying right now…

I run to his room, the bottle in my hand dropping milk as I rush. Somewhere, I don't really know where, I've dropped the bottle, and I don't even consider about going back for it.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about the all the things that could've happened.

Maybe- maybe something happened to him… he may have puked and… or, maybe it's like in those documental, that… sudden death.

I keep my breath. The despair that I feel does not allow me to breathe normally, or stop running, despite everything, in a silently way. However, I stop out of the blue as I see the door slightly open. I breathe deeply and barely pop my head in.

A young man is reclining on the rails of the cradle of my baby. An empty bottle rests on one of his hands, while the other is covering up his shoulders the tiny figure of my boy with a blanket of light blue flannel.

I felt my soul returning to my body. Now, I lie on the doorframe, feeling more relief than in any other extreme situation I have had in my entire life.

As if being a mother since just last month is not enough, not having a good night sleep and having a hectic working life, means a great help for someone like me to relax a little...

And also… my child's father… I love him more than ever, of course, but he's too easy going to take things seriously. Sometimes, I feel that I can't entrust him my greatest treasure: our son.

I know he's a good man and do the best he can, but…

"Hey."

I suppose that he already realized that I'm here. That is, anyway I don't think I would be able to sleep tonight… **again**…

"You know, sonny… it is strange calling you like that…"

…is always the same, night after ni- Uh? Doesn't he know that I am here? All right, I will listen to what he has to say…… though perhaps I should not…

"Okay, young man, you should know that you're the heir of a very long and important line of Ladies' men…"

Is not as if I would have much choice, either…

"The life of a cowboy isn't easy, my son, but gives the most wonderful fruits. When you have fifteen years, you'll understand… "

So typically of you…

"It's hard and lonely. Sometimes you will fear, but you must know how to overcome it.  
I s'ppose that I'm not the best example, you know… I've fears, lots of 'em. The high majority're about you, rascal.  
But you should know something: the best of us all was my Uncle Dan. I think, he would be your uncle grandfather… anyways, he taught me everything there is to know to be a Ladies' man. His lessons were the biggest of my life; those were the ones which saved me in the worst moments; which even these days, being already a retired Ladies' man, help me every day… "

Irvine…

"However, the last lesson was the most important of all. He gave me this one when I was 12 years old, the same night he di- …Uh, he went to Heaven...  
You see, he was very sick and, sometimes, when people get sick, they go to Heaven with Hyne, where there is no pain nor suffering, nor sorrow, nor any other kind of bad stuff… but lets leave that explanation for another day, 'key? Today is not the time for you to know that sort of thing. In fact, stay away from the whole affair as much as you can… "

Exactly, do not do as mom, dad and your uncles and aunts.

"Then, turning to Uncle Dan… his last lesson was this, and you better listen well, since, if you decide to continue with the tradition of the family and being a cowboy and a first-class Ladies' man, certainly this lesson will trail you forever. I tried to avoid it and I couldn't, as well as all our ancestors who followed this path. Are you ready to know the Great Golden Rule, young Kinneas? "

The expectation is boiling even in me… Speak up, Kinneas!

Now he is coughing… Is he really not aware that I'm here or is he just acting like a fool to make me mad?

"So it says: you may date the entire world's women at the same time, you may hold hands with the icier ones, you may kiss the most traditionalists ones, you may –sorry about the expression, which I'll explain you in fourteen years with lots of detail- lay the most beautiful ones, you may cheat on the smarter ones and play with the sweeter's hearts. But sooner or later, your heart, the one you thoughtyou thinkeat on the smarters art...imby. invulnerable, inevitably will fall into the hands of a woman. She'll have you at her feet, she'll put your world upside down and you'll be eating from her hand. You'll just forget everything you know about flirting as she looks you in the eye and you'll be lost in love... I hope so, and I hope it'll last forever, as long as it's pure and real. It has happened to all of our line and, if you're lucky, it'll happen to you, as it happened to me.  
That's a Ladies' man Destiny."

Oh, Irvine…

"That's a Ladies' man Destiny. You better never forget it, little one… though…, I'll remember it to you in a few years, don't worry, you mini-scoundrel."

"Oh, Irvine…"

"Quistis? What're you doing awake at this hour? It was my turn to get up an- are you… are you crying? What happen, sweetheart!?"

"Nothing, honey, it's nothing, really. Everything is fine."

I hold his hand as we approach the cradle of our little treasure.

"Isn't he beautiful, my dear?"

"He is as beautiful as his mommy and his daddy, of course."

"Of course, yes." You deserve a kiss, my adored.

"Where's that come from? Normally, after that kind of comments, you batter me a little…"

I love your smile very much… "Hmm, I suppose that I am generous today." One more kiss for you, my love.

"Let's go, we better leave before the baby wakes up."

We walk, still holding hands, only by a few steps. Then we stop and he looks at me significantly in the eye, it takes me by surprise. It's a pleasant surprise, of course.

"You know that I love you, don't you, Irvine?"

Those purple eyes always stop me from thinking thoroughly, as I always do.

"I know, but… not as much as I love you."

"You want to find out, bad boy?" I love when he winks and smiles like that…

"Say where, when and how, my lovely lady."

We are already at the verge doorway of our bedroom.

"Is a Ladies' man Destiny, Quistis Kinneas, a Ladies' man Destiny…"

**Thanks a lot to Cee (cerespallas) for all her help and for being such a great person**** and an EXCELLENT writer! This goes for you, lady! O.o**

**And, if you wanna read a good story (actually, a lot of good ones) visit her profile! You won't regret it!**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
